The present invention is related to the field of virtual computing, i.e., systems employing virtualization technology to deploy applications on software-defined “machines” referred to as “virtual machines”. In particular, the invention relates to specialized virtual machines providing data storage, referred to herein as “virtual storage appliances” or VSAs.